Beso
by PercyPotter69
Summary: Diez parejas distintas, diez amores distintos, diez besos distintos. Este fic participa en el reto diez años con Percy Jackson del Foro Monte Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

**PercyxAnnabeth**

Annabeth no se lo podía creer. Hoy era 12 de julio y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Su cumpleaños. Pero parece que sólo ella se había dado cuenta, en cuanto se despertó en su apartamento en Nueva Roma se encontró a Percy en la cocina.

-Buenos días cielo- dijo rapidísimo- lo siento pero he quedado con los chicos a las diez y ya llego tarde. Hasta luego.- y salió a la velocidad de la luz.

Estaba claro, su novio se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Sabía que Percy no era perfecto, por algo lo llamaban sesos de alga, pero pensaba que al menos tendría un detalle que con ella unas flores, unos bombones… algo. Ya no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos también pasaban de ella, no recibió ni un mensaje ni una llamada. Quedaba claro, era el cumpleaños más triste del mundo. Solamente quería tumbarse en la cama y echarse a llorar.

-Hola Percy, ya estoy aquí-. Entonces se quedó de piedra. El suelo del piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y velas de vainilla marcando una camino que daba hasta un Percy vestido de frac negro.

-Annabeth, te conozco desde hace diez años y ese tiempo ha sido el más feliz de toda mi vida. Tranquila que nadie se ha olvidado de que día es hoy, pero yo les pedí que te ignoraran para poder darte la mayor sorpresa del mundo.

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Annabeth cada vez más extrañada.

Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, arquitecta del Olimpo, héroe del Olimpo; ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?- dijo Percy sacando un estuche con un anillo de diamantes.

-Sí, sí, claro que quiero- exclamó Annabeth con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Percy se acercó a ella y le dio el beso más romántico y más pasional de todos. Era el beso del comienzo de algo nuevo.

 **Palabras 310**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

 **NicoxWill**

Silencio. El silencio reinaba en la enfermería. Las únicas personas que quedaban eran Will Solace y Nico di Angelo. Nico estaba tumbado en una cama inconsciente y Will le estaba cogiendo de la mano. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Nico sufrió el accidente. A pesar de que Will le advirtió de que usar sus poderes le consumiría no pudo evitarlo. Cuando Nico visitó Nueva Roma, él y Hazel fueron a un bosque cerca de la ciudad y allí fueron atacados por un tres dracaenas de escamas verdes y ojos amarillos. Aunque ellos eran grandes guerreros, no llevaban sus armas y ellas les superaban en número. Entonces Nico le cogió la mano a Hazel y la llevó por un viaje de sombras hasta la ciudad. Lo malo es que cuando volvió al campamento cayó inconsciente junto al Árbol de Thalia. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello, Will cuidaba a Nico todos los días y por la noche se quedaba con él dándole la mano, transmitiéndole su energía y su cariño. Mientras Will observaba la tez blanca de Nico, se acercó lentamente y luego bajó un poco más hasta tocar sus labios. Entonces, le besó suavemente con la mera esperanza de que despertara, igual que en los cuentos que leía de pequeño. Un beso de esperanza.

De pronto, como si fuera un milagro, Nico abrió los ojos. Estaba débil y agotado, pero consciente, y lo más importante, vivo. Cuando Will le vio despertar no pudo aguantar las lágrimas.

-Will- dijo Nico con voz frágil- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que el amor es la mejor de las medicinas- contestó Will dándole un abrazo, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado- solo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y bla bla bla… pertenecen a RR**

 **PiperxJason**

Un reflejo en la soledad. En su apartamento de New York todo lo que tenía vida era un reflejo. Ella no era como sus hermanos, que se pasaban horas y horas delante del espejo arreglándose y acicalándose; pero verse reflejada le gustaba, sentía como si su imagen fuera el reflejo de su alma. Y ahora mismo el alma de Piper estaba destrozada.

-Hola- se oyó por detrás. Piper no quitó la vista del espejo, ahí vio reflejada a una mujer hermosa, de pelo negro que le caía por los hombros y unos ojos de tonos cambiantes.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá?- frialdad se notaba en su voz.

-Piper, tesoro, no podemos seguir así, algún día tendrás que perdonarnos.

-¿Perdonaros?- dijo Piper como si se tratase de una broma- ¡Mi madre se ha acostado con mi novio, y aún pides que os perdone¡

-Cariño es que estaba en la fase de alteración. Aunque la primavera es la estación del amor, en verano es cuando más me descontrolo. La mayoría de los adolescentes aprovechan para hacer locuras en las vacaciones y eso a mí me altera.

-¡Me da igual! De todos los hombres del mundo escogiste a mi novio, ¿por qué? Y encima él acepto como si nada- Piper sentía que se iba a echar a llorar, su novio la había traicionado y aún encima con su madre.

-Piper, Jason no aceptó como si nada. Me rechazó miles de veces pero no pudo hacer nada contra mi embrujahabla. Se opuso, se resistió y luchó con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su corazón, pero mi poder le superó. Piper, el amor que Jason siente por ti es grandioso, tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para controlarle. Por eso le escogí, porque su corazón era tan puro que su poder me atrajo.

Piper estaba sin palabras. Esa parte de la historia no la conocía. Claro que cuando su madre le contó la verdad ella se había disgustado tanto que no le había dejado hablar.

-Pero, si su amor fuera tan grande se habría resistido a ti y eso no pasó. Tenía deseo.

-Créeme que no lo tenía, pero a veces el amor no basta para detener una fuerza tan poderosa como la de una diosa. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no hay fuerza más poderosa que el amo? Pues era verdad, y el amor que siente Jason hacia ti es muy grande. No lo dejes escapar, Piper. No le des la espalda al amor.- Y dicho esto Afrodita desapareció dejando un rastro de perfume de rosas.

De pronto entró Jason- Piper perdóname, te juro que yo no quería que… Pero no pudo continuar ya que la hija del amor se abalanzó a él y le dio un beso. Un beso de perdón.

 **470 Palabras**


	4. Chapter 4

**LeoxCalipso**

Nace un nuevo día en Ogigia y una chica de rostro lechoso le saluda al sol.

-Despertad mis criaturas- saluda a los habitantes de la isla. Calipso se trenza el pelo, se pone uno de sus vestidos blancos y se va a su jardín. Cantando con su voz de ángel recoge frutas extrañas y dulces: corazón de diablo, esperanza blanca y muchas otras desconocidas por los humanos. Parecía el día perfecto pero entonces llegó… otra vez ÉL. Desde que ese chico había llegado el ruido gobernaba en Ogigia, golpes de martillo en el metal, transporte de cargas, ruido, caos, estridencia. Calipso no podía más.

-¡Para ya por el amor de los dioses ¡! Desde que llegaste aquí no paras de armar escándalo!

-Buenos días a ti también- le contestó Leo- que guapa estás hoy.

\- Deja de piroperearme y ponte a no hacer ruido. Me tienes harta.

-Hoy no me has traído comida.

-¡Ni te pienso traer! Espero que te mueras de hambre.

-Sabes que no puedes, te gusto demasiado como para que lo hagas- el duende latino soltó una sonrisa marca Hefesto.

Calipso se quedó de piedra. No se podía creer lo insolente que era ese chico. Ignoró el comentario y prosiguió la conversación.

-¿Por qué no descansas? Llevas días trabajando.

-Lo siento pero no puedo parar. Necesito saber cómo están mis amigos.

-¿Pero para qué lo necesitas? ¿Por qué es tan importante?- Calipso no comprendía para que eran los amigos. Ella había vivido sola durante años y estaba perfectamente.

-¿Qué para qué los necesito? Los necesito para vivir. Los amigos son lo más importante en el mundo y sin ellos yo no sería nada.

Calipso se emocionó con las palabras de Leo, no pensaba que ese chico pudiera ser tan sensible.

-Bueno pero para cuando quieras descansar, te espero en el porche.

Calipso le dio un beso a Leo en la cabeza. Un beso de admiración.


	5. Chapter 5

**FrankxHazel**

Hazel miraba el lago del Campamento Júpiter. Le gustaba hacerlo cada vez que se sentía afligida. Hoy se celebraban 70 años de su muerte. Nunca podría olvidar ese día. La cueva oscura, la voz de Gaia exigiendo un sacrificio, cómo Alcioneo estaba despertando, cómo su madre se ofreció para sacrificarse y cómo murió en la erupción de la isla.

Cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía peor, había dejado morir a su madre y estuvo a punto de resucitar al hijo de Gaia. Vale que luego optara por sacrificarse y retener la resurrección pero, ¿no podría haber habido otra salida? Es cierto que al final consiguió resucitar y ahora tenía una nueva familia pero se seguía sintiendo culpable por el destino de su madre.

Mientras escondía su cara para que nadie la viera llorar, escuchó el canto de un ruiseñor. Era un canto dulce y maravilloso. Entonces el ruiseñor bajó del árbol y se le posó en la rodilla. Estuvo cantando unos minutos con una voz suave y angelical. Luego el ruiseñor se convirtió en un perro que se puso a lamerle la cara.

-Hola Frank- le dijo al perro- sabes, cantas muy bien. Y se quedó allí en compañía de un labrador blanco que no paraba de darle besos caninos. Besos de apoyo.

 **215 palabras**


	6. Chapter 6

**ChrisxClarisse**

-Vamos Clarisse, llegaremos tarde- Chris llamaba a su novia.-Ya estoy- le dijo Clarisse. Ella no era de la clase de chicas que se arreglaban per había que admitir que estaba preciosa. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y llevaba un vestido largo y rojo.

-Vaya Clarisse, estás guapísima- le dijo Chris.-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.

-Va, sólo es un esmoquin negro.-contestó restandole importancia.

-¿Qué tal si vamos yendo?

Por supuesto preciosa, tú primero.

Y salieron de la casa de Clarisse camino al baile. La luna estaba llena y el cielo brillaba. Chris no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

-Clarisse no me puedo creer que te hayas arreglado tanto. Si hasta llevas maquillaje.

-La verdad es que a mí no me hacía mucha ilusión vestirme así - le respondió Clarisse-. Pero tú te lo mereces todo

Chris estaba emocionado. Clarisse se había vestido así sólo por él, a pesar de que ella odia esas cosas del maquillaje y los vestidos.

-Hemos llegado- anunció el hijo de Hermes.

El instituto estaba muy bien decorado. Tenía una bola de discoteca en el centro, las paredes estaban llenas de cintas y globos, al fondo había una gran mesa con ponche y aperitivos.

-Que bonito está ¿no crees?- le dijo Clarisse.

-Sí, precioso.

De pronto aparecieron sus amigos Percy y Annabeth. Percy llevaba un esmoquin azul marino y Annabeth un vestido gris.

-Hola chicos- les dijo Percy- Clarisse que guapa estás.

-Gracias Percy, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

-Que graciosa. Pero en serio estás tan guapa que podrías ser la reina del baile.

-Tiene razón -añadió Chris.

-Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que el rey y la reina del baile vais a ser vosotros dos.- Dijo señalando a Percy y a Annabeth.

-Gracias Clarisse- le contestó Annabeth -yo la verdad es que estoy deseando llevar la corona.

-No te caigas por tu ego Anna- le dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

De pronto paró la música y se oyó la voz de la directora por los altavoces

-Atención, atención. Ha llegado el momento de decir quienes son el rey y la reina del baile.

Se oyeron murmullos de "Annabeth " "Percy" por todo el gimnasio.

-Y...- continuó la directora- el rey y la reima del baile son... Chris Rodríguez y Clarisse La Rue.

Clarisse no se podía creer el haber ganado y Annabeth estaba muy disgustada y un poco celosa. Cuando subieron al escenario todo el mundo les aplaudía, la directora les colocó una cotona dorada a cada uno y les dijo que ahora tenían que bailar el vals del rey y la reina. Fueron al centro de la pista, justo debajo de la bola de discoteca y comenzaron a bailar. La genre les observaba en círculo pero ellos solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Entonces Chris se acercó al oído de Clarisse y e susurró "Te quiero ".

-Yo también te quiero - fue su contestación.

Entonces se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Un beso para el recuerdo.

 **499** **palabras**


	7. Chapter 7

**RachelxReyna**

De repente suena la clásica música de boda. Una chica pelirroja se acerca al altar donde la esperan un centauro y una joven romana con un traje blanco. El campamento mestizo está de celebración, ya que ahí mismo, se celebra la boda de su oráculo. Rachel está preciosa, peinada con un moño y un vestido de novia con poca cola.

-Rachel, Reyna- dijo Quiron- nos hemos reunido aquí pera uniros en sagrado matrimonio ¿Habéis preparado los votos?

-Sí- contestaron al unísono y escaparon una risa.

-Bien, los oráculo primero- respondió Quiron refiriéndose a Rachel.

-Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, abrazarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige. Hablar cuando hagan falta palabras y compartir el silencio cuando no.

-Ahora tú, querida- continuó Quiron para Reyna.

-Los míos son un poco más largos- bromeó Reyna.- Prometo amarte locamente en todas las facetas de tu vida, ahora y siempre. Prometo no olvidar jamás que este es un amor único en la vida y saber, siempre, en lo más profundo de mi alma, que no importa que desafíos nos separen, siempre hallaremos la forma de volver a unirnos.

Casi todas las chicas y algun chico soltaron una lágrima por aquel emotivo discurso.

-Bien- prosiguió el oficial de la ceremonia - por el poder que me han concedido los dioses del Olimpo, yo os declaro recién casadas. Podéis besaros.

Rachel y Reyna se besaron con todo el amor de su corazón. Un beso de promesa.

 **Vale ya se que en el primer capítulo ya usé una petición de boda, pero es que me encantan las bodas, son tan bonitas. Por lo de Quiron, imagino que tendrá algún poder para oficiar bodas. Lis invitados son ambos campamentos.**

 **En fin, un saludo y nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TravisxKatie**

La cabaña de Demèter estaba vacía. Sus únicos ocupantes eran dos personas, y aunque esas dos personas eran pareja desde hace años, ahí se repiraba más tensión que en una sala de operaciones.

-Semilla- le ordenó Katie a su novio- pala, agua.

Travis se lo daba todo nada más salir de la boca de Katie, aquella era una misión delicada.

-Y lo más importante, piedra solar.

Travis cogió la piedra amarilla como los rayos del sol con más delicadeza de que si se tratase de un bebé de porcelana. Hace meses la madre de Katie se le apareció dándole aquella piedra, le dijo que era una piedra de grandes poderes y que debía hacer algo grande con ella. Entonces Katie empezó el proyecto. Iba a crear una planta de propiedades mágicas, una planta que curara enfermedades, devolviera la juventud y purificara las cosas.

Katie undió la piedra en la maceta de tierra. Entonces hubo una explosión de luz y la maceta empezó a brillar.

-Bien, el poder de la piedra ya ha pasado a la semilla- explicó Katie- dame agua, hay que regar la semilla y luego la haré crecer.

Travis le pasó la regadera, ella roció la tierra con agua y se concentró. Levantó la mano y puso toda su energía en hacer crecer esa flor. Pero no ocurrió nada.

-No puede ser- jadeó Katie, estaba agotada- no ha ocurrido nada. Lo sabía, no puedo hacerlo. He decepcionado a mí madre y a mí misma. Soy una inútil .- Katie rompió a llorar. Se sentía defraudada,frustada e incompetente. No se merecía el honor que le concedió su madre.

-Katie, tú no eres una inútil. Eres la jefa de tu cabaña, una gran guerrera y defensora de la naturaleza. Estoy seguro de que tu madre está tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo. Por eso te concedió esta oportunidad.

Katie dejó de palabras de Travis le dieron ánimos. Era afortunada por tener a ese chico a su lado.

-Venga, inténtalo otra vez. Pero esta vez hagámoslo juntos.

Katie cojió a Travis de la mano y con la otra intentó hacer crecer la planta. Esta vez sintió que su energía era más fuerte. La energía de Travis.

De pronto, empezó a brotar un tallo. Katie lo intentó con más fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía delante de ella una flor de cinco grandes pétalos amarillos y un pistilo rosa brillante.

Katie volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría.

-Gracias Travis, sin ti no lo habría conseguido.

Y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio. Un beso de agradecimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**ConnorxLou**

Por la cabaña de Hécate pasó un huracán. O por lo menos lo parecía. Todos los frascos de pociones estaban tirados, los libros por el suelo, todo desordenado. La única forma de vida que había aparte de la capitana era una rana verde que estaba en frente de Lou mirándola a los ojos.

-Croac-soltó la rana.

-¡Croac! ¡Croac te voy a dar yo a ti! Mira cómo me has dejado todo esto.- gritó Lou con toda su furia contenida.

Entonces cogió la escoba y se abalanzó sobre el anfibio dispuesta a aplastarlo.

La rana viendo lo que se le venía encima saltó lo más lejos que pudo con Ellen detrás. La rana saltaba por toda la cabaña por el suelo, sobre las camas, sobre las estanterías... y Lou la seguía golpendo el lugar donde se posó. Al final acabó rompiendo más cosas Lou que la rana.

¡No corras!- rugía Lou- ¡Ven aquí! Ya verás cuando te coja. ¡Lo que te voy a hacer! Primero desaparece Connor y ahora apareces tú. Lou frenó en seco. Desaparece Connor y esa rana destruye toda su cabaña, no puede ser casualidad. Lou soltó la escoba y fue a ver sus bolas de animales. Cerdo,caballo...¡ajá! Falta la de la rana.

-Jajaja-Lou casi se mea de la risa-. Ay Connor, la curiosidad Hermes es grande, ¿verdad?Ya me lo imagino. Llegas aquí, ves que no hay nadie, te pones a jugar con nuestros objetos mágicos y de pronto... Zas, apareces convertido en rana. Debiste de llevar un gran susto, seguro que te pusiste a saltar de un lado a otro desordenándolo todo.

-Croac- dijo la rana como si eso lo afirmara todo.

Bien- le contestó la bruja- pues solo hay un antídoto para eso.

Entonces Lou bajó las manos y la rana le saltó a las manos. Acercó el anfibio a ella, a su cara, concretamente a sus labios, entonces le dio un beso, esperando que aparecía su príncipe. Un beso mágico.

 **325 palabras**

 **Hola, la verdad es que me encanta la historia del príncipe sapo. Un beso a la rana y aparece tu príncipe.**

 **Pero ¿y si ese no es Connor y es una rana normal? Eso lo dejo a gusto del lector.**

 **Un beso y hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**AresxAfrodita**

Lágrimas. Lágrimas divinas caían por el rostro de la diosa más hermosa.

-Pero Afrodita, por favor deja de llorar- el dios de la guerra le suplicaba a su amante.

-¡Vete Ares!- contestó- te has acostado con mi hija, ¿cómo pudiste?

-Afrodita, si solo fue sexo. Además nuestra relación también es así, tú estás casada y te acuestas conmigo.

-Tienes razón. Estoy casada, me acuesto contigo y engaño a mi marido. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, no significa que no te entregue mi corazón.

-Exacto, ¿lo ves? Nuestra relación es muy abierta- Ares se acercó, intentando besar a Afrodita.

¡No te me acerques! Ayer estuve con Hefesto, y mr hizo el regalo más maravilloso que me han dado nunca. Construyó una máquina que me decía cosas preciosas, para que cada vez que me sintiera mal, recordara que soy maravillosa. Una persona que me aprecia tanto no se merece que le engañe. -Afrodita había conprendido que Hefesto no era bello por fuera, pero que veía a Afrodita la más bella y la quería con toda su alma. Esa era la auténtica belleza.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo nuestro se acabó? ¿Yo no significo nada para ti? -. Y por primera vez en la historia, Ares sentía miedo. Miedo a que la diosa del amor le abandonara.

-Ares, tú siempre significarás algo para mí. Pero no puedo estar con un hombre que no me ama.

¡Yo si te amo! -le gritó Ares con el corazón en la mano- Te amo como las flores aman la lluvia. Te amo como el beso ama los labios. Si alguien dice querer más que yo, me reiré de su mentira. Te querré hasta que se seque el mar, hasta que se congele el sol. O simplemente cuando mi corazón deje que latir.

Afrodita se emocionó, era la primera vez que Ares le abría su corazón, y por lo visto su corazón rebosaba amor. Amor hacia ella.

-Ares, yo.. Pero no pudo continuar ya que el dios de la guerra la cayó con un beso, un beso que ella le devolvió, ya que a pesar de todo, Afrodita no podía evitar amarle. Y ese amor se estableció con un beso. Un beso divino.

 **366 palabras**

 **Originalmente Afrodita iba a romper con Ares y se iban a dar un beso de despedida pero mis musas han hecho que sea así. Es bonito verdad, un poco cursi, pero bonito. Siempre he pensado que Ares quería a Afrodita y que expresaría su amor con bellas palabras. Al principio no me gustó ya que odio las infidelidadea, engañar a la persona que te entrega su corazón es horrible. Pero luego pensé que quizás Afrodita no ama a Hefesto, que está condenada a vivir en un matrimonio sin amor, por eso empecé a ver su relación con buenos ojos.**

 **En fin, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y un beso.**


End file.
